


The One Secret Arthur Kept

by Lydia_E_Nheers



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur knows people, Divorce, Douglas Whump, Gen, Light Angst, arthur is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_E_Nheers/pseuds/Lydia_E_Nheers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't find out that Douglas' divorce from Helena until Vaduz. But I like to think that perhaps Arthur found out first. </p>
<p>When Arthur finds Douglas sitting alone in the portakabin looking sad, he finds out why and tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Secret Arthur Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta'd nor britpicked. I hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> This is the first time I've written anything with Arthur as a major character! I do hope I do his voice okay!!!

Arthur arrived at the airfield early. He had promised his mum he'd hoover it before takeoff, though he had cleaned it only yesterday. They were flying a very rich man, Arthur didn't remember where, but this client seemed important. His mum would have come, but she was stuck in bed with the flu. 

He pulled up and parked next to Douglas. Wait. That couldn't possibly be Douglas' car. Douglas never arrived so early. Skip wasn't even here yet. They weren't taking off for another three hours. But he recognized Douglas' license plate. The numbers in the middle were his mum's age if she were six years older, and if the numbers were flipped around. 

He got out of the car and headed inside the portakabin. "Hullo Douglas!" He said cheerfully to the man sitting at his desk, mug of tea at his elbow. "Wow! We're never here this early. Did you want..." he took sight of Douglas himself as he made his way fully into the room. "...some...tea?" The words feebly fell out. Douglas looked awful.

He was sitting with his head in his hands, floppy grey fringe peeking over the edge of his hands. Arthur could see that his cup of tea was cold and undrunk. His shoulders were slumped down, his uniform was wrinkled slightly. 

Arthur immediately came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Douglas?" He asked, completely nonplussed. Douglas wasn't supposed to be upset. Douglas never got upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing" he rubbed his face and took a sip of tea, as if just noticing it was there, and grimaced. Arthur could see his eyes had these dark shadows underneath them and his mouth was doing this funny twisting thing, as if he was trying not to say what he really wanted to. 

He moved away and quietly fixed Douglas a hot cup of tea. He set it down in front of him. "So. Where are we going?"

"Krakow." He answered without looking at him. "We have a layover tonight and tomorrow were coming home." He sipped his tea and fell silent.

"Wow! Krakow!" Arthur exclaimed happily. "I've always wanted to go there. It's always reminded me of those...squid things. Remember from that film?"

"Could you possibly be thinking of a kraken?" A very small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Arthur knew the creatures were called krakens. He wasn't completely stupid. But he also knew that it made Douglas happy to tell him things. He must be such a good dad. Always explaining things and never shouting. "Yeah! Those!" He said with a big smile.

As quickly as it appeared, Douglas' smile melted away, leaving a placid, neutral expression underneath. Arthur hated it. His eyes were sad and it didn't match his face. 

He made a cup of tea for himself and sat down at Skip's desk. He didn't have a desk, but Skip was nice about sharing his. Arthur didn't know what to say now. He knew Douglas was upset about something, even if he said he isn't. He didn't need an understanding people in Ipswich course to know that. 

Seeing Douglas upset made him feel like he did when he was little; when his mum and dad would fight when they thought he was asleep. When he found his mum in the kitchen with the same look on her face as Douglas had now. Arthur felt the same sinking feeling of helplessness. He sipped his tea and remained quiet. His mum needed quiet when she was upset.

Finally after nearly twenty minutes of silence, Douglas spoke; so softly, Arthur almost didn't hear him. "My divorce was finalized last night." 

"Yeah?" Arthur turned to look at him. "I am sorry. That it didn't work out with her." 

"Me too" Douglas answered and sipped his tea. 

"What happened?" He asked, curious. Douglas never shared his life with anyone.

"She was having an affair with her tai chi teacher." 

"Oh." 

"Yes. Oh." Douglas snapped. "Sorry" he apologized instantly. 

"No. It's. It's okay" Arthur was used to that.

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Douglas took another sip of tea.

The portakabin grew silent again as Arthur marshalled his thoughts. "D'you still love her?" 

Douglas looked up. "What?" He asked sharply.

"Sorry. I know. It was a stupid question." Arthur looked down at the desk. 

There was a tense, awkward silence before Douglas slowly said "No. Well. Not exactly...I did. Very much. But...It's been a year."

"Did you fight a lot? Mum and dad did."

Douglas tilted his head a little. "No. We didn't. But I was never around. Always off, flying. Plus you know...I'm not young anymore"

"You're brilliant" Arthur replied seriously. "And it's not your fault she cheated on you." He got up and took the chair next to Douglas. He looked so...resigned. So sad. He put his hand on his arm. "It isn't. You're brilliant"

"So you've said" he replied without looking at him.

"You don't believe me." Arthur said matter-of-factly. "She's not very smart if she can't see how amazing you really are. Even I can see that"

"Thank you, Arthur." He sounded unconvinced as he concentrated on the desk.

The tense seconds ticked by until Arthur had to speak up. "Sometimes I wish you were my dad." 

"Really? Why?" Douglas looked up and caught his eye. "I'm a rubbish father. Just ask my daughters. I'm never home..."

"Well. I dunno if you remember my dad. He's not a very nice man. He used to shout at me and call me things like stupid and idiot...there were times when he would...." Arthur's voice grew sad. "He would say that he hated me. When he was really angry. He'd say that I was a mistake and should never have been born. That I'm too stupid to live...because I couldn't do my sums." 

"I never knew" Douglas breathed. "Arthur. I'm sorry. Your dad was wrong to say those things to you" 

But when Arthur looked back up, he was smiling. "He's...He's my dad and I do love him. But sometimes I like to imagine what it'd be like if you were my dad instead. It'd be brilliant. You would explain things to me and maybe we'd go and watch a film or have dinner. I dunno...and you don't make me feel stupid. Even when I am being a clot." He smiled. 

Douglas' eyes were suddenly very wet and Arthur looked down to give him a moment.

A throat clearing signaled to Arthur that it was safe to look back up.

"Thank you, Arthur" Douglas said steadily.

The portakabin became silent again, but this time it was a lot less tense and a lot more warm. After about three minutes, Arthur spoke again.

"Douglas?"

"Yes?"

"What's tai chi?"

When Martin entered the portakabin ten seconds later, it was filled with the sound of Douglas' laughter.


End file.
